nintendo_freakfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
'Main Nintendo Freak Lore Threads: ' The Nintendo Freak Story Line first started with the video: The Truth About Cappy where a boy is found going through his child hood as he witness Mario games being made. Towards the end of the video he comments that the Cappy character looks a bit creepy to which Cappy then comes and attacks him. The video is seen as 'cringey' and over the top on purpose to the viewer in order to ground the reality that this is the work of a child. The sequences of the boy growing up are to give heed to the idea that the channel as a whole reflects someone's child hood. Through out the videos to follow we then see this trend occur. We see 'cringey' skits and terrible stories done repeatedly to reflect a child's perception of the world. To someone who is trying to treat this work like a typical you-tuber's, will be dissapointed. It is intended to be through the eyes of a child, in which he thinks his work is amazing, while in reality it is bad. Through out the videos we see very strange instances occur, to which some of are then explained in later episodes as part of the complex story in this child's head. Viewers will see things like video game consoles moving and talking, amiibo toys coming to life, and much weirder things. These are the imaginative tendencies of a boy coming to life. In Nintendo Freak Special Episode 1 we hear voices yelling out "Nintendo Freak! You have to get up!" to the main character. This is then explained in the episode: The Secrets Within The Atari to be a future version of the main character yelling at him from his subconscious to wake up so that his child hood is not forgotten. In the episode: Kirby's Demise, we see the the main character die and travel through time into the next episode spontaneously. This is explained in the episode: I Become A Sci-fi Geek where the main character's time machine malfunctions, causing his past self to transport in time like mentioned before. In that episode the main character is also miraculously transported into an alternate time line where another version of himself explains he must kill himself and in order to preserve the show, he brought him here. This is then explained in Nintendo Freak Special Episode 2 where the villain Leo tells Nintendo Freak he must kill himself or he will destroy all the time lines. Nintendo Freak then does what was just explained in I Become A Sci-fi Geek. There are four separate time lines that are explored in the Nintendo Freak series. The first one is the alpha time line: Where episodes 1-28 take place. The time line then switches after episode 28 (Kirby's Demise) as this is when Nintendo Freak is pushed into an episode in the future as mentioned earlier. The series then follows the beta time line in which Nintendo Freak did not travel into a future episode and everything is apparently 'normal'. The beta time line starts from the first episode in season 2 and ends at the episode I Become A Sci-fi Geek. This is when Nintendo Freak is brought into an alternate time line from his future self, which is the third time line, the omega time line. The omega time line is the shortest time line in the series, as it ends in the next two episodes. This is when Nintendo Freak goes back in time and takes T-Pig with him to fight Leo. He then places T-Pig back in the original alpha time line, where the last time line is created. Because T-Pig has knowledge of his death and who Nintendo Freak is before meeting him, the delta time line is created. All episodes after season 2 special episode 2 take place in the delta time line.